


One and the Same

by Telesilla



Series: Take a Chance on Me [9]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baseball, Champagne Soaked Celebrations, Kissing, M/M, San Francisco Giants, Schmoop, after tonight i kinda had to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I feel like we're kinda one and the same."</em> Madison Bumgarner to Amy G about Buster Posey</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and the Same

Buster smells like sweat, champagne, cheap beer, bubble gum and Madison can even catch a slight whiff of hair product as they hug. "Wanna do more," he mutters under his breath. 

"C'mere," Buster says, pulling up a section of the heavy plastic protecting the lockers. Before Madison can worry that this is too much, too close to the team, Buster reaches up, puts his hands on the side of Madison's face and pulls him down for a kiss. 

It's everything Madison ever wanted, and sure, maybe he never expected person he would be kissing after clinching a playoff berth would be wearing the same uniform Madison's wearing. Maybe he never expected it, but, as he kisses Buster, it's perfect. And later, when they finally stagger home--home, their house with their fucking cat!--it'll be even more perfect. 

He presses his forehead against Buster's when they finally stop kissing. "I love you," he says. "I really do." Because Buster almost always says it first, but Madison is finally starting to believe it's real, that he can have this and baseball too.

"Love you too," Buster says with a big grin. 

Buster's just pulling Madison in for another kiss when Madison hears the plastic behind them rustle. 

"I...uh...oh, sorry guys."

A few minutes later, when Amy actually has a camera guy with her and a mic in her hands, she gives Madison this little smile. "Well last one," she says. "I saw you and Buster hugging it out over there...."

Madison gives her the best soundbite he can think of because all she did when she saw them "hugging it out" was grin and slip back into the chaos of the clubhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> How could I watch [this](http://www.csnbayarea.com/video_content_type/bumgarner-explains-what-playoff-berth-means-team) [[link leads to an auto-play video]] and not write something?


End file.
